Embrace of Darkness
by Burlesque Queen
Summary: Cherry has always been the innocent little miss sunshine from the other side of the tracks, but she is hinding a rather dark secret. can the brothers of destruction bring her out of the light and into their world of darkness? KanexCherry
1. Chapter 1

I realize that Cherry is no longer in the WWE, but she was when i started writing this story, so I'm going to keep it with her as my leading lady. I couldn't remember if she was dating domino or duce, so if i have made that mistake, i appologize. I have some great ideas for this story, but i'm not sure how it will turn out, sugestions and feedback is always welcome =D

The Chariot had shown in the present position, the struggle and triumph against odds, and The Hermit appeared in the future position, he symbolized a teacher and the need to go down an unfamiliar path. Cherry reflected upon the cards that the tarot had predicted. She wondered about their meaning and significance they might have in her life, but at the moment, she needed to get ready. She packed her cards away and stuffed them into her purse. Never putting the cards out of her mind completely, she dressed for her match against Victoria. Cherry felt nervous, as she always did before a match, she was new in the ring, and not that experienced. But she had learned a lot from her friend and in-ring mentor Michelle McCool.

"Hey girl!! Are you ready?" Michelle called from the door way.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Cherry gave her an unsure smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Hey, whats all this?" Michelle asked pointed out to the candles that Cherry forgot to put away. She quickly blew them out and shoved them into her bag.

"Oh that's nothing. Just relaxing before my match." Cherry was more than a little embarrassed to let on about the things she was into. Michelle dismissed the candles and the two headed out to wait behind the curtain for her music to start.

While waiting for Victoria to walk down to the ring, Cherry noticed two men talking in the shadows. "Look who's over there" Cherry said in a whisper to her friend. "Kane and The Undertaker. So?"

"Gosh, they are both so handsome." Cherry smiled.

"Ohh la la. Does someone have a little crush?" Michelle teased. "Not a crush, just an observation.. C'mon, its time to go." Cherry took a deep breath, and walked down to the ring.

" So I think that we should…Kane? Are you listening to me?" Taker asked suddenly aware of his brother's lack of concentration.

"Yeah, sorry. Look at the screen. The one in the pink dress."

"What about her?" "There is something about her, but I'm not sure what it is. " "Do you think she could be a threat?" "No, not hardly. She's different though." Taker closed his eyes and tried to read her aura. " I see what you mean, keep a close eye on her. I can't see her aura, I wanna know why."

That night Cherry won her match against Victoria and went backstage with a little more confidence then she had when she left. She showered and hung around for a while reading a book about the occult. By the time she was finished, the whole place was nearly empty. She walked through the dark hallways, feeling a little uneasy, she could have sworn she felt like someone was watching her. "Its just your head, calm down." she reassured herself. Cherry turned around to make sure nobody was following her. While checking behind herself, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone. Her purse fell to the ground and her cards and books went everywhere. She dropped to her knees, scrambling to pick up her stuff while muttering an apology. A tattooed arm extended a book about channeling spirits.

"Now what is a girl like you doing with a book like this?" The rough voice of the dead man spoke. "I..um..uh." she stared into the questioning eyes of the Taker. She wanted to cry, run, get away from him. " I..I don't want to talk about it." She replied jerking the book out of his hand. Before she walked away he handed her a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Call me whenever you are ready to talk about it." He said flashing a smile at her. She said nothing, just turned around and broke into a run to her car. She wondered if she had hurt his feelings by running away, but she panicked and just had to get away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the weeks to come, Cherry avoided The Undertaker & his menacing little brother Kane and never told anyone about her encounter with the man from the dark side. After a Pittsburgh show, Cherry, along with several other superstars stopped into a little hole in the wall café for some coffee and to relax after a stressful day. Cherry sat alone staring at the piece of paper that he had given her. She had been wondering whether to call it or not, it would probably be best if she didn't, god only knew what a freak like Undertaker would do to her.

"Who's number do you got there?" Michelle asked sitting next to her.

Cherry ripped it up and threw it away.

"It's nobody's."

"Oh c'mon Cherry, its been months since you and Domino broke up. You need to move on. Get out and go on a few dates, its not good for you to sit around and mope about it."

"Michelle, you just don't understand. I'm not ready yet. Domino and I had been together since high school. You can't just get over something like that immediately." Michelle felt for her friend, it must be hard on her.

"Well, I think you should open up a little more. You'll never get over it without taking the first step. Maybe I can find someone I could set you up with, like a blind date!"

"Oh Michelle, really. I'm not the blind date type."

"Don't 'Oh Michelle' me. It will be fun. C'mon, what do you say?" Cherry smiled. "Well, okay. But he has to be cute. "

_Cherry…Cherrrrry._

"Did you hear that?" Cherry questioned.

"No, hear what?" Cherry looked around puzzled.

"It sounded like Kane was calling my name."

" I don't think that he's here. He's not a social butterfly. What would he want with you anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Never mind, I'm just tired. I better get going. I'll see you around Michelle."

The little café had a really small parking lot so Cherry had to park around the block. Maybe she was just tired, she thought as she began walking to her car.

_Cherry, I know you hear me Cherry._

She stopped dead in her tracks. This was really starting to scare her.

"Where are you!" Cherry demanded.

_Close your eyes, your thoughts will lead you to me. _

Against her better judgment, Cherry did as Kane's voice instructed. Once her eyes were closed, it was like some entity had taken control of her body, and she had started walking. Cherry wasn't sure where she was going but after a few moments, she stopped.

"Open your eyes." Another man said. She recognized that rough voice. It was none other that Taker & Kane in front of her. She took in her surroundings, she was standing in the middle of a secluded alleyway. It made her quiver.

" I was sort of disappointed that you hadn't called me." Taker said.

"I…I just…" Kane walked towards her, causing her to take a step back.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. We would just like to speak with you." Kane cooed. Another step towards her, another step away from him. She had no idea what these two huge men would want with her or how they did that little mind trick, but she didn't' want to stay around to find out. Without hesitation, Cherry ducked under Kane's legs and took off down the alley. Tears stung her eyes as she ran, hoping to God they weren't following her, but too afraid to turn and look. She could see her car a couple yards away, and ran faster. Unfortunately for her, the road hadn't been paved in some years and it was busted up. Her foot fell into a pothole and she went down, hearing a sick crack and feeling a rush of blinding pain. Cherry could hear the footsteps of the brothers getting closer, this was it.

'I'm dead' she thought.

"You certainly like to run a lot."

"Please, please don't hurt me." Taker laughed.

"Hurt you? Why would I want to do that? Right now I'm going to help you. You ankle is pretty messed up. You might feel a little pain, but it will be over quickly. Take deep breaths and focus on Kane." Kane sat next to her as Taker moved to her ankle.

_It's okay. We're not going to hurt you_

Cherry looked up at Kane with amazement. How could she hear him when his lips didn't move?

She let out a scream as Taker snapped her ankle back into place and then put his hands over the wounded area. She heard him mumble something that didn't sound like English.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Ye…Yeah." She stared at the brothers.

"What are you guys?" they both smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Come child. We have much to talk about," Taker said extending an arm to the diva. She felt warm and calm inside, and she definitely felt like they were no longer a threat, so she willingly went with them. They took her to their hotel room and sat her down on the bed. Taker pulled up a chair and Kane started pacing in the background.

"You must have many questions."

"Yeah, like how come I can hear Kane in my head."

"Well, darlin', I can't really find the words to tell you, so I'll just say it. There are people in this world that aren't like everyone else, I think you've read up on this subject."

Cherry blushed. " A little bit."

"Well, it more common that you think. There are people, like my brother and I, who have worked, and have been developing their powers for a long time. And then there are people like you."

"Me?"

"Yes, people who have abilities that lie dormant unless the person is trained on how to use them. that's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know if you'd be interested in learning how to use these abilities."

"well, uh. I'm not sure. I kind of don't want anyone to think I'm a freak. I keep my paranormal interests a secret."

" oh don't worry, it will be in secret. As for the telepathic communication between you and my brother, well that is just one of your powers. It must have be activated by Kane whenever he locked his concentration on you. Go ahead, try to say something back to him without using your voice." Cherry closed her eyes really tight &concentrated hard.

"nothing is happening." she stated in disappointment.

_Relax, you're trying too hard._

She opened her eyes. "I give up."

"Don't worry child, you'll get the hang of it, its only your first try. These things take time to develop. Now lets talk about the tarot. You have learned to read it, no doubt." Taker said as a matter of fact.

"Well yeah, I know how to read them. My grandmother taught me when I was a teenager."

"Maybe she has foresight." Kane spoke up, out loud for once.

"No, that's not it. She wouldn't need the cards if she had that. Have you ever had anything weird happen to you that could give us an idea of what to work on with you?"

"Well… when I was younger, whenever I'd throw a fit, my dolls would fly across the room on their own. But I always attributed that to my imagination. When I was older, nothing like that happened again."

"Telekinesis. I should have guessed. This might take some time for you to absorb, so We'll start working next week."

"Great, so what are you're powers if you guys don't mind me asking."

"Well, I'm a healer, as you experienced earlier. And on occasion, I can channel spirits." Taker explained.

"And I am a fire starter, I can manipulate and conjure flames out of mid air, and with certain people, I can communicated without sound." Kane snapped his finger and a single flame arose, as if he was holding a candle.

"Well its getting pretty late, we all have flights to catch tomorrow, I will meet with you guys next week." Cherry said after a cup of coffee and some small talk with the two men. She was beginning to feel even more at ease.

"Yeah you've got a point. Let me drop you off at your car." Kane said in a voice that sounded more like a question that a demand.


	3. Chapter 3

With the months to come, Cherry met with the brother's of darkness once a week, learning to control her gifts and abilities.

"Now give me the apple." Taker instructed from across the room. Cherry concentrated on the red piece of fruit sitting on the table, and within moments it was floating in the air. It hovered half way to the dead man, then dropped to the ground.

"Damn it!"

_Relax, you'll get it in time_

"Take a break, you're getting frustrated. You can't control your powers without a clear mind." Taker said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"yeah I guess that you're right." She agreed.

" Taker and I are going to get some coffee, do you want something?" Kane offered.

"A Cherry Coke." She smiled.

"Cute." Kane said sarcastically.

Once the guys left, Cherry stared at the apple across the empty room. "Move damn you." She grabbed the apple manually from the floor. " I will not be defeated by a dumb piece of fruit." She said tossing it into the waste basket.

There was a hard knock on the door, startling Cherry.

She approached the door as the person on the other side knocked again with more force than the first knock. Whoever they were, they weren't patient.

"Hello?" Cherry said opening the door partially and peering out of the crack. In the hallway of the hotel stood an averaged sized middle aged man, with short wavy salt and pepper hair. If his hair didn't reveal his age , you would have never known. His face was youthful, with smooth features and deep brown eyes that looked out from black-rimmed glasses. He looked like the good looking author type.

"Hello Miss. I might have the wrong room. I was looking for two men, both about 6'10ish one is bald, the other has long hair."

" Oh yes, Kane and Taker. You have the right room, they have stepped out for the moment." Cherry smiled her innocent smile, opening the door wider.

" Well could you tell them that Steven stopped by, and who might you be ma'am?"

" I'm Cherry, just a friend of theirs. May I ask what this is concerning?" a stern look spread across his face, making Cherry a little uneasy.

"Uhh, it's a business matter, they'll know. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance Cherry. Have a pleasant night."

A few moments later, the brother's returned with Cherry's drink in hand.

"A friend of yours stopped by." Kane gave her a puzzled look.

"Who?" they both asked her simultaneously.

"Steven."

"What?! Did he hurt you?" Kane asked, maybe a little more protectively than he meant to. The panic in Kane's voice caused fear to surface in Cherry.

"No, he just told me to let you two know that he stopped by. What's going on. Who is he?"

"Steven Marx is the head of some corporation that is working on proving that the paranormal exists though science. He is aware of our abilities and wants to use us in some of his experiments. Kane and I have been telling him no for the past year but he hasn't given up yet." Taker explained.

"He's famous for using some forceful and unethical ways to prove his theories in the past, so I want you to stay away from him, and whatever you do, don't let him know that we are training you."

"Alright, I'll keep my distance if I see him again, but for now I have to get going. I have a date tomorrow."

"With who?" Kane questioned.

" I'm not too sure." She laughed. " It's a blind date set up by my friend Michelle. All I know is that his name is Larry."

"Well good luck, lets hope he's not some serial killer who likes to turn pretty faces into a collection on his mantel."

"Really Kane? I think you let those horror films go to your head."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll have a great time. Good night, we'll see you soon." Taker said giving her a warm good-bye hug.

She grabbed her coat and started to head out the door.

_Good night Cherry_

She spun around to face Kane, trying so hard to communicate to him without using her words. Her face dropped in frustration.

"Good night Kane." She said aloud, her voice reflecting her disappointment.

She stepped into the hallway, and waved good night to the guys as the door shut on its own.

"she's getting better." Kane said to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry stood in the lobby of her hotel, dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress, with her long curly hair straightened and free flowing past her shoulders. Michelle had said that her date would pick her up in the Lobby at 7, and it was now 7:30.

"Uhh are you Sherri?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

She spun around to see a meek and scrawny guy, with red curly hair and bad acne scars.

He wore a button down plaid shirt and corduroy pants that had to be pulled up past his belly button.

" It's pronounced Cherry. Like the fruit."

"Oh my mistake. I'm Larry, you're date."

' you have got to be joking' she thought.

Cherry put on a smile and shook his hand then followed him out to his beaten down clunker of a car that he probably had since he was sixteen.

"I think that you are gonna love the place that I'm taking you." Larry said breaking the ice.

" I'm sure I will. Where are we going?" Cherry tried to remain positive, after all, he might have a great personality.

" that I can't tell you. It's a secrete."

She tried to think about the possible restaurant destinations they could be on their way to, but her imagination fell short when the car turned into the parking lot of a cheesy fifties style diner. The big neon pink and blue sign read Way To Go Joe's: Cheeseburgers and chilidogs.

'definitely a bad joke' she thought. She reached for the lever to open her door but grasped nothing.

"Oh the handle is missing from the inside." Larry explained coming around to her side of the car to open the door. With a hard tug, Larry couldn't seem to open the door from the outside either. He gave her a nervous laugh

"looks like you might have to crawl through the window."

So, very annoyed, she crawled through the open window trying to keep her modesty in tact with the dress she was wearing, which was no easy task.

" I follow your career on tv, and when I saw this place, I just knew that you'd love it."

This time her smile was forced so much that it was almost painful.

"It's great."

Walking into the diner, Cherry felt all eyes on her. She was obviously over dressed, most of the patrons where in their cut offs and wife beaters. Her cheeks heated as the waitress came up to take their order once they were seated.

"Welcome to Way To Go Joe's. Can I interest you in an item from our Mo'Joe for Little Dough value menu?" the girl in her teens asked with a dry careless voice.

" Yes ma'am. I would like the jumbo chilidog special, with a chocolate malt and the lovely lady will have the cheeseburger deluxe with a strawberry shake."

Throughout the meal, Larry went on and on about his job as a box boy at home depot, his dreams to become a geologist, and his 8 cats; Poopsie, Oppsie, Fluffy, Muffy, Tuffy, Scruffy, Floppsie, and Moppsie. By the time the check came, she wanted to dump that chocolate malt over his head.

" I have to use the little boy's room. I'll be right back." Larry stated excusing himself from the table. After about 10 minutes, Larry didn't return to the table. Cherry looked outside and noticed that his car wasn't in the parking lot.

"That little twerp stuck me with the bill!" She said infuriated, dialing a number on her cell.

Within 15 minutes, Kane walked through the door of the little restaurant. Cherry had never been so happy to see him.

"Thank god you're here! I appreciate you picking me up, I can't believe that he would just up and leave me here."

"Its no problem. Miss, the lady's bill is on me." He said handing the waitress a 50 dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Kane, you don't have to do that. I can pay for it, you're doing too much already by picking me up." Cherry protested.

"Nonsense, C'mon I'll take you back to the hotel." On her way out to Kane's lexis, Cherry's heal caught on a pothole in the parking lot and broke off. She broke into tears.

"Are you hurt?" Kane asked.

"No, these were my new heals! I've had the worst night of my life and now my new stilettos are ruined." She bawled. After drying her eyes she got into Kane's car and told him the details of her horrible date from hell. Kane couldn't help but laugh.

"How many cats again?!"

"8, and I could tell you the exact times they were born, right down to the last hairball they threw up." She couldn't help but laugh too, now that it was all over. Kane walked Cherry to her room.

"Thanks again, I don't know how I can repay you."

"I could think of a way." Kane said, then, realizing how bad that sounded, quickly added

" Dinner with me tomorrow night. Nothing more. Tomorrow around 8:30. I promise I won't talk about my cats." She smiled at him.

" That would be lovely. I'll see you tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient with me as i worked on this chapter. Life has been soooooo bussy with college and everything else right now i really haven't had the time to write. I appriciate all of your kind reviews, thank you all!!

Also, I'm not entirely happy with the title of this story so if you have an idea i'm open to sugesstions =] enjoy!

xoxo steph

"Where you playing some kind of joke on me?!" Cherry yelled into her cell phone at Michelle on the other line.

"No, not at all. I had no idea that Larry would act like that, I think he was just intimidated and panicked."

"Why did you set me up with him anyway?"

"Well most of the Adonis like guys I know are kinda jerks. I thought Larry would be different. I didn't want your first date since Domino to be a disaster. I guess my plan backfired. But let me make it up to you, lets go on a girls night out tonight."

"No I can't, I actually have dinner plans."

"Oh really, with who?"

"Well you don't really know him."

"C'mon tell me who!!!"

"…Kane." There was a long pause on Michelle's line.

"…why? He's so… ew."

" He's not that bad. Better than Larry! Besides, I dunno, there's something about him that I like. He's just… I can't explain it." She didn't like her friend being so judgmental.

"Well I gotta go, I am meeting him in about an hour."

"Cherry, be careful. Kane isn't the most gentle man out there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Trust me, I won't."

Cherry finished her hair and her makeup just in time for Kane to knock on the door.

When she opened up she was pleasantly surprised to see Kane standing in black dress pants and a red button down long sleeve shirt. He cleaned up really nicely. She herself wore dress pants, a pink cashmere sweater and high heals.

"Wow, you look nice." Kane complemented.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Do you mind if we stop by my car to get my jacket?" She asked.

"Of Course not."

"Slipknot?" Kane asked in surprise as he notices the cd's spilling all over the front seat as she dug around for her jacket.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Cherry blushed.

"What's wrong with Slipknot?"

"Nothing, all girls who wear pink and roller skates should listen to heavy metal."

"Ok ok, you've found out yet another secret of mine. I listen to heavy metal, but don't announce it to anyone."

"why not?"

"Because, it isn't me. I'm not the 'metal head' type of girl."

"Says who? Your friends? You can be whoever you want to be. If you want to wear pink, carry a chanel purse, high heals, and listen to Slayer, then that's your right."

Cherry couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, but there are just some things that I don't want getting out to the people that I hang out with."

When they arrived at the French restaurant a waiter was already waiting to seat them at their table.

"I have a surprise for you." Kane said as they followed the waiter up a flight of stairs outside of the restaurant.

The waiter directed the couple to the roof where a candle lit table with roses awaited them.

"Oh my goodness Kane,this is beautiful." Cherry was speechless. "I thought that we should have some privacy, nobody asking for autographs or anything like that."

"You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"No trouble." Kane said pulling out her chair for her to sit down.

"The view alone is breath-taking. You can see the lights of the city perfectly."

" I thought that you'd love it."

After a wonderful dinner the two were lost in conversation.

"So how come I can't speak to you using my mind but you can to me? I've been trying so hard and it's just not coming to me!" Cherry questioned.

"I don't know, maybe you're trying too hard, it takes a lot of practice to learn your abilities, but I've seen how far you've come in such a short time, your doing well."

"I just feel like I have hit a wall."

She watched Kane's palm as a ball of fire rose in the middle of it. He twirled the dancing flames through his fingers, mesmerized by the orange, red, and blue colors.

"Hold out your hand." He commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Please, just do it."

Kane placed the element in her hand.

"Just relax, don't be nervous."

"It feels cold." She stated smiling.

Kane sat back and got a good look at the woman he had taken out tonight.

The light from the flame illuminated her bright eyes and white smile, she was truly a sight to behold. "Blow it out."

She puckered her lips and blew the flame out and in an instant, the flames turned into red rose petals.

"Wow that's incredible! How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

"Do you believe in magic?" He asked with a smile.

"I didn't use to, but I think that you've changed my mind."

After dinner Kane walked Cherry back to her hotel room.

"I had a great time tonight Kane. Im really glad that I went out with you tonight."

"I'm glad that you had a good time. We have a flight tomorrow, so you should probably get some sleep. Good Ni.." Cherry stood on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. "night." Kane finished his sentence.

"Good night Kane, thanks for such a wonderful evening."

As Kane walked down the hall toward his room on the second floor he heard two men arguing, one voice belonged to his brother, the other he wasn't sure.

"C'mon Taker, you are a smart man, this deal could work out well for you too."

" There is nothing that I could benefit from doing business with you." Now Kane recognized that voice.

"Steven what the hell do you want?" Kane asked walking up behind them.

"Ahh nice of you to join us. Your brother and I were just discussing some ideas. I just want to help you, both of you. We can come back to my lab and run some tests and…"

"Listen Marx, we aren't interested in becoming your lab rats." Taker said cutting him off. Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the Dead Man, he turned his attention to Kane.

" Kane, aren't you tired to being a freak? Totally different from everybody else? I could help you. Science has no ends to the possibilities that you could open up for us."

"Steven, I don't need your help. I think that you heard my brother, now leave or there is going to be a problem."

"I will have you both know that I won't be made a fool of. You'll come around eventually. Oh and Kane, tell Cherry that I said hello."

The mention of her name from his lips lit an inferno in Kane's blood.

"You son of a bitch! You stay the hell away from her!" Kane said lurching toward Steven.

"Not here Kane." Taker said grabbing a hold of his little brother.

"You dumb ass!!! You let your emotions get the best of you, now he knows that Cherry means something to you. Do you realize what kind of danger that you've put her in!?" Taker scorned once they were inside of their hotel room.

"I know... I just lost it." Kane replied hanging his head.

Taker picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Cherry, its Taker. I would appreciate if you would stay inside for a while, if you go anywhere I want you to let me know immediately where you are going and when you return."

"What why? Taker I don't understand."

"Steven Marx has been hanging around here and I don't want him bothering you, that's all."

"Why does he worry you so much? I've seen him and he doesn't look like anything you or Kane couldn't take on. I doubt that I'm in any real danger."

"Cherry, you don't know him. Looks can be deceiving, we're only looking out for your safety."

"Alright, I'll stay inside tonight."

"If you need us we are just a floor below yours, don't hesitate to come and get us."

"Thank you Taker, good night."

"Good night."

Undertaker turned to his brother,

"Don't worry Kane, we'll watch out for her."

"You were right, I should have never said anything. It was just an automatic reaction. Do you think he knows that she has powers?"

" I'd bet my life one it. Steven's psychic abilities are very strong, when he mentioned Cherry's name, you weren't careful enough to keep your mind clear, I'm sure he read your thoughts then and very thought that you've ever had about her."

Horror washed over Kane's features, he really messed up this time.

"I have to go up to make sure that she's ok." Kane said walking out the door.

*Knock Knock* _Cherry answer the door, it's me._

The door opened and Cherry stood in the door frame with her eyes squinty.

" I just fell asleep, is something wrong?" she asked with her voice coated in exhaustion.

"Do you mind if I just stay here and keep an eye on you tonight?"

"Kane, I had a great time tonight, that doesn't mean that you can take me to bed."

"No! This has nothing to do with sex or my attraction towards you, please this is serious."

Cherry could see the worry in his mismatched eyes. This wasn't some plan to get her between the sheets.

"Yeah come in." She said moving fromthe doorway to let him inside of the room.

"Shut that door, lock it."

Cherry walked back into her room, causing the door to shut and lock on it's own.

"Tell me what's going on, what happened?"

"Steven was trying to persuade my brother and I to come take part in a study or something when I came back to my room. In the end he mentioned your name…"

"So…?"

" Steven has psychic powers. He can read thoughts and when he mentioned your name, a million thoughts of you raced through my head and he read them all. I just want to make sure that you are safe tonight, just for tonight."

Cherry began to shake, could someone really be after her?

Kane wrapped his arms around her, if he wasn't holding her up she might have collapsed.

"Don't be scared. I'm here with you and nobody is going to get thought that door. We leave for a new city tomorrow, you'll be safe again in a new state. You look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep." Kane said placing Cherry in her bed.

"Kane, don't go too far." She pleaded as she fought to keep her eyes open.

_I'll be right in this chair, now sleep Cherry._ His voice slithered smoothly through her mind as she drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it's been so long since i've updated. I've had killer writer's block. I hope that everyone had a wonderful holliday season and here's to the new year! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I hope you liek this chapter.

-Stephanie

The cool autumn air washed over Kane as he sat out on the balcony outside of Cherry's room. He was fighting his body's natural sleep cycle, it was nearly 4 in the morning and his eyes were trying their hardest to close. The sound of objects hitting the floor snapped him out of his daze and on full alert as he ran into the room prepared to bring hell upon anyone who was trying to get into the area. He conjured a flame in his right hand to provide him some light so he could see in the darkness, but there was nobody around and the door had been untouched. A drawer of the dresser opened and the Holy Bible flew out and nearly took Kane's head off!

Kane looked over to where the book was thrown from but there wasn't a soul in site. Papers flew everywhere, clothes were being tossed across the room by invisible hands and Kane couldn't fight someone that he couldn't see. In the midst of all the projectiles, Kane glanced at Cherry, who was thrashing around in the bed.

'She must be the source of the chaos' Kane thought as he went to wake her.

"Cherry, wake up." Kane said gently shaking her. Her eyes sprang open and she let out a scream and scrambled out of bed in confusion.

"Cherry? It's me, it's Kane." He cooed to her.

Realization settled over Cherry as her mind came back to reality.

"Oh Kane! I was having the terrible dream." She replied as she eased herself back into bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't remember it, all I know is that it was horrible. What happened to the room?"

"You did this in your sleep, I thought someone was trying to break in."

" I'm so sorry Kane, I'll clean it up." She tried to get up but Kane grabbed her arm in protest.

"Don't worry about it, just try to go back to bed."

In the morning Kane woke Cherry up at 7 so she wouldn't miss her flight to the next state, South Carolina.

"I have to go to my room and pack my stuff, I trust that you'll be alright for the time that I'm away." Kane said while she picked up the mess that she made during the night.

"Yes Kane, I'll be fine. Thank you for staying with me, it's very sweet of you." She replied giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"Now I have a lunch date with Michelle when the plane lands, so I won't be checking into the hotel right away."

"Cherry…"

"Kane, you said it yourself that I would be safe in another state. Nothing happened last night, I think it's safe to say that Steven crawled back into the hole that he belongs in. Besides, if I don't get to have lunch and go shopping with Michelle, then I won't be able to buy a new dress for our next date."

Kane was a little shocked.

"Next date? With me?"

"Who else silly!"

"I didn't realize that we had set another date up."

"Well… you haven't officially asked me yet, but I'm kind of hoping that you will." Her faced turned a shade of red as she looked up at him with her big innocent eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I'd love to take you out again. Maybe to a movie."

"That sounds great. I'll call you when I get to the hotel, and we can take it from there."

The Miz and Morrison were walking down the hall with their luggage in tow, John of course had about ten times the luggage as the Miz, when they had to do a double take and make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Hey John, was that Kane coming out of Cherry's room?"

"Ye…Yeah. I think it was."

"Maybe he got lucky."

"Impossible! That monster can't possibly get some action when the Shaman of Sexy and the Chick Magnet got nothing last night!"

"Woah, speak for yourself John. I got plenty last night."

"Whatever Miz, last night you got drunk and cried yourself to sleep in my arms."

"Dude shhhhh! You swore that you'd never mention that! It's just that sometimes when I get drunk, I feel lonely and need someone to hold me…" he explained with tears forming in his eyes.

"Sheesh, enough with the water works! Lets go before you embarrass us both."

After a long flight Cherry met with Michelle at a starbucks close to the arena.

"So what is this I hear about Kane spending the night with you!" Michelle blurted out before Cherry could even have a seat.

"What?! Where did you hear that?"

"From credible sources. Did you sleep with him?!"

"No! I didn't sleep with him. We just talked all night." Cherry got defensive.

Michelle gave her the 'yeah right' look.

"Fine, don't believe me."

"Look, I don't care if you did, I'm your best friend, I'm entitled to know these kinds of things."

"I didn't! We went to dinner, had coffee in my room and talked. Honestly."

"Alright alright. Don't get touchy. What could you two possibly have to talk about?"

"Everything, he is a really nice guy once you get to know him."

Michelle scoffed.

"I don't think that Kane and nice have ever been mentioned in the same sentence together."

"You know, just because he doesn't fit what you would call 'hot' doesn't mean that he doesn't have anything to offer the opposite sex. He was very sweet to me and treated me better than most men have. Which is why I invited him into my room and why I'm seeing him again later on. I don't need your approval." Cherry stated. Michelle didn't realize that she would take such offense to her comments.

"'I'm sorry Cherry, I didn't mean anything by what I said. If you say that he's a great guy then he must be and if you say that you didn't sleep with him then I believe you. You must really like him."

" I do really like him." Cherry hadn't even thought of it before this moment, but saying it out loud somehow confirmed it; she liked Kane.

The rest of the night went on without incident, Cherry and Michelle went shopping, Raw went on the air, and even though she lost her match against Victoria, Cherry was pleased with her performance in the ring.

After she was dressed there was a knock on her dressing room door. Kane stood in the hall with two mugs of hot chocolate and a goofy smile.

" I know a little park near by, care for a moonlight stroll?" She laughed.

"Its freezing outside."

"That's where the hot chocolate comes in." Kane said motioning to the glasses. How could she say no.

"Of course. Let me get my coat."

The two walked along the pathway of a local park, his hand large hand wrapped around her smaller one, getting to know each other better.

"I'm the baby in the family and the only girl. My two older brother's work for my father's construction company."

"What does daddy think of his little girl wrestling?"

"He's coming around to the idea. I was suppose to be a kindergarten teacher, but I left school to train to be a professional wrestler. It sounds crazy making such a big career leap."

"No that's not crazy at all. I was a substitute teacher before I became a wrestler. Sometimes in life, you have to leap before you look, or what's the point?"

"So tell me Kane. You are such a mysterious man, give me some insight to your life."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh c'mon, I've gone on and on about my parents and my brothers, tell me about yours."

"You know my brother, he is what he is. That's that."

"What about your parents?" Cherry asked innocently. At first

Kane was offended at her question, but then he remembered that she hadn't been around that long and nobody had told her about his tragic past.

"My father and I are no longer speaking, my mother is no longer with us."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Honestly Kane, I didn't know."

"It's okay, lets just forget about it. You haven't touched your hot chocolate."

"I've been talking too much, it got cold."

"Hand it to me."

Kane held the mug in both hands and closed his eyes. Within seconds steam slithered from the top."

"here, I hope it's not too hot."

She took a sip.

"Its perfect. You've been so nice to me, I don't see the monster that everyone talks about."

"That's because I don't need him right now."

"You talk like you have split personalities."

"We all have split personalities. Even you." Cherry gave him a questionable look.

"In front of people, you are soft spoken, well mannered, and innocent. Behind closed doors you practice the tarot, listen to heavy metal, and probably scream the lyrics in front of the mirror with a hairbrush as your microphone."

She blushed, he was right.

"Okay I see what you mean. It's getting late, we should probably get going."

Once they were at the hotel Cherry wished Kane a good night and thanked him for the lovely walk in the park.

"I had another great night Kane, I can't wait to go to the movies tomorrow. Good night."

"Good Night Cherry, My room is just down the hall if you need me."

Before he could walk away Cherry placed a long lingering kiss on his lips, rendering him speechless.

"Night."

"Night." He mumbled softly.

Cherry shut the door and smiled to herself. She flopped down on her bed, who would have thought that this would happen to her, and with Kane. Who knew he was such a romantic, it was a shame people didn't give him a chance.

"Oh no, he forgot his cup." Cherry noticed.

'that must be him' she thought once a light knock whas heard.

"forget something?" She chimed as she answered the door, but her smile faded and turned to a stunned look.

"…Domino?"

"Hey Cherry can we talk?" Cherry couldn't believe that he was there.

"Yeh, yeah. Come in."

"I don't know what I can say, I'm an idiot." He stated once she shut the door.

"What do you mean?"

" I should have never left you. I was going through a selfish stage in my life and I now realize that I made a mistake. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you are the only one that can make me happy."

Cherry just sat on the bed and listened as he went on.

" I love you and I want you back in my life. I know that what I did broke your heart, there is nothing that I can do about that, but we can start over and make things right again."

"I don't know Domino. You really hurt me, we had been together for so long and you just up and left me."

"I know and I want to make it right. Cherry sweetheart, please, we had been together for years, since junior year in high school. That is a long time and a lot of love. I got you something to show you how much I love you."

He produced a small blue box from his pocket, then took out the gold chain and heart locket from the box.

"This was my mother's, and now I want you to have it. To show you that I am devout and committed from this day on."

Cherry's eyes got huge and filled with tears.

"Domino, this is so sweet of you. I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll forgive me and we can pick up and improve where we left off." Domino replied while putting the necklace around her neck.

She gazed at the pretty locket with the word "Love" engraved on it'

All of the wonderful memories of Domino came flooding back into her mind; their first date, first kiss, senior prom, anniversaries…

"Alright, one more chance."

"Thanks, babe. I promise I'm going to treat you so much better." He said picking her up and spinning her around.

"I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll have breakfast." Domino said standing in the doorway getting ready to leave.

"Okay, that sounds wonderful." Cherry agreed placing a kiss on Domino's lips.

"I missed you so much. I'm glad that we're back together."

The couple didn't see the mismatched eyes around the corner that had seen the public display of affection and the tears that were swelling up in them.

Anger rose inside of Kane as he stood in the hallway, unable to move. He had been led down the prim rose path yet again. He had no idea that this innocent angel was capable of screwing him over so royally. His fist clenched the glass mug in his hand until it gave way and shattered in his hand. Blood dripped down his fingertips and shards of glass stuck out from his palm. He crushed his fist together and grounded the glass deeper into his wound. With a large sigh he relished in the pain for a moment and then left to take care of his hand.


End file.
